The Legend of Zelda: Tale of Koob
by Mooker
Summary: Koob the Bokoblin, a recruited guard of the Forsaken Fortress takes on the most unlikely intruder... a sword-wielding boy.


The Legend of Zelda: Tale of Koob  
  
by Mooker  
  
Where there were once plains, there now lies ocean. Where there were once lakes, there now exist seas. And where there were mountains, there are now islands. And where there once stood Hyrule, there now stands the vast waters. And in this land pirates and monsters rule the seas...  
  
Koob is a simple minded Bokoblin who never stood out of line or picked a fight with a Moblin, as most of the courageously stupid Bokoblins did. He just did as he was ordered to do and remained at his post in the Forsaken Fortress. Most people don't know it, but for monsters like him, life was rough. Food was served at the first break of sun, which wasn't very bright due to the swirling dark clouds that always hung over the fortress. Koob new the sun would rise at the coming of the seagulls.  
  
Slop. Everyday they served slop. Koob wasn't sure where it came from, but it smelled and tasted just as the scum scrapped from the ocean floor... yummy! It was Koob's favorite. The sickly, oozy smell sizzled his dank snout hairs. And the sticky mold gapped in his buck teeth giving him a pleasureful annoyance (if there is such a thing).  
  
Koob carried with him a standard machete and an old deku shield. Guarding the front door to the entrance of the fortress tower is Koob's main priority. But nothing ever happened there... nothing... until there came a young, blonde, disgusting, human boy.  
  
It all started when the Boss's bird flew in with yet another hapless girl. The Boss's bird dropped it in the cell with the rest of the prisoners. Koob knew nothing else about them. He didn't really care either. It wasn't his place to question the Boss's actions. In fact... he wouldn't know who to question. He didn't know what the boss looked like. Only that he lived in the fortress tower.  
  
Well, after the bird had settled in, a large crash sounded through the fortress. No-one else paid any mind to it, and so neither did Koob. But after that, strange occurances began to happen. The search-lights around the perimeter of the fortress began going out. Koob thought there might be some slackers... but that was the Moblin's job to keep them in line. Later on Koob heard boxes moving around and dropping. Screeching sounds were coming out of the tower. Koob began to think there was an intruder... but he never heard an alarm, so he stuck to his duty.  
  
About an hour later, all the search lights were off and the fortress was dead quiet. It made Koob sleepy. And Koob, being true to his instincts, fell right to sleep...  
  
SHING! Their came a long noise that signified the unmistakable impression of sliding metal. Koob snapped awake and swirved his head to see... a human! It was a boy of barely reasonable height... compared to Bokoblin. The boy didn't seem to much of a threat. A small, dinky knife laid on the ground a few paces from Koob, but he didn't see it. The boy, paying no attention to Koob, dashed for the knife and held it high into the air. 'Weird,' thought Koob who now remember his duties and grasped his sword and shield. The young, oddly dressed boy dash fearlessly at Koob, slashing his sword away. One sling caught Koob in the forehead, and gave him a vicious cut. Purple blood drizzled down Koob's forehead... enraging him. A sharp swing with his machete sent the boy flying.  
  
Koob let out his mightiest Bokoblin roar... which was pretty pathetic, but the boy was convinced that he was angry. Still the boy showed undaunting courage, and stood, sword and shield raised, facing Koob. Koob flicked his tongue and slashed his sword diagonally. The boy, mysteriously, had vanished. Suddenly Koob felt a throbbing pain in his back and was launch clear across the balcony. He dropped his sword but maintained hold of his shield. Koob, though exhausted, didn't give up and charged at the boy in an attempt to grapple him to the ground. He never ate a human before, but he thought now was a good time to try. But his hopes were shattered when the boy landed another deft blow at him.  
  
Koob fell backwards and blacked out. POOF! Koob the Bokoblin exploded into a whisk of purple mist.  
  
THE END 


End file.
